Love Game
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: It's another day in our bored Ryoma's life. With a match...against Fuji...and a day of servitude on the line. Will he win? what will happen? And most importantly...what evil plot is the gorgeous Syusuke cooking up now? Better than it sounds...seriously.
1. The Match

My first PoT fanfic ever. No Flames, plz enjoy, don't own PoT. Is there anything else I'm supposed to say if I don't want to be arrested or something? Fine I don't own these characters…wish I owned Fuji though…since I am writing this as a Fuji Birthday fic. I love you Fuji Syusuke! (That's the Japanese spelling. Unless it has 2 u's…if it does send me message, I'll fic it. Thanks!)

**Love-Game**

**The Match**

"How come every time you beat someone, and they don't get a single point, it's called a love-game?" I asked myself this question every time I saw my racket, every time I scored a point, and more importantly every time I saw him.

I don't even know why it bugs me anymore. It just does. That word. That four-letter word. "Love." It sounds sweet, like his voice; but icy, like his stare. So which idiot decided to incorporate it into tennis? And why the hell did he do it? I was about to find out…

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"What do you want?" I said, opening one eye.

"Just wondering what you thought of our unfinished rally," **he** said with his usual innocent smile. Oh great, now I know something bad is going to happen.

"Nothing really."

"Oh?" His eyes opened temporarily, and I got lost in the brilliant blue shades. So many colors. So pretty. "Nothing at all? Not even the fact that you've rallied with, and beat everyone on our original team except for me?"

Damn that Fuji. How'd he know? "Of course I'm upset about that part. I mean I was making a comeback and I wanted to show you who's really better!"

I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. Five minutes later I stood on the public courts, the one Momoshiro and I met Ann at. The one we had the crazy "tennis date" at. The one where he popped out of nowhere and saved me from a match with Yuuta and Shinji. I stood at those courts, with a tennis racket in my left hand and a Ponta in my right. I was enjoying the last moments of life as I knew it, even though I didn't really know that until after Fuji hatched his evil plot.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. How 'bout we make this interesting?" His eyes were open and he was smiling. I knew that was a bad sign. Stupid me, stupid pride, stupid life not giving me enough good challenges. To make a long paragraph short, I agreed.

"Sure, Fuji-senpai." I was even smirking! God, I sure don't do that much anymore…well maybe I do but still, you get the point.

"Then if you can't get a single a game from me, you have to do whatever I want." Fuji said. Eyes open, smile wider than ever.

"Me not win a game? Not possible!" I said, smirking like crazy. "How 'bout if I lose a single game I'll do whatever it is you say."

"Really, Ryo-chan?" He said dangerously seductively. "But still, I think it's more fair the other way around, I mean there's a rule somewhere that I have to give you some sort of a chance." His smile grew wider. I thought it was just a bluff; after all I did seal (well close enough) the Higuma Otoshi.

"Fine. Either way I'll win all my matches. Then you have to do whatever I want!"

"If you win, Echizen. If you win."

It wasn't until after the first game that I realized just how serious he was. He won the first game through mind tricks. Hitting lobs and ending it with a Tsubame Gaeshi. Unfair. Then he hit all his advanced versions of the triple counters. But in the second game he used his new counters, and even managed to copy my own twist serve!

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryo-chan. 40-Love."

"I'll take this one from you Fuji-senpai!"

He hit a lob. I used Cyclone Smash, and put a little extra power into it. Totally smashed his racket, you should've seen it. I thought I had it, I really did…

Whoosh. He returned it with Higuma Otoshi…or an evolved form of it at any rate. I looked from the beat up ball on my side of the field, to a broke racket on his side, then at the red herring smile the tensai was wearing. "5 games to Love," he said.

He returned my Cyclone Smash, and the one altered to break Higuma Otoshi too. I was (no duh!) utterly shocked. "Che, You've been practicing lately haven't you?"

"Only for you, Ryo-baby." Eyes open, super eerie smile…arg.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, tainting the air with a new, extremely dark aura.

"Why not Ryo-chan?" I did the only sensible thing possible now…I groaned. Stupid Fuji-senpai. But I was having fun…and that was definitely a first…even for tennis. A really good tennis match too. In fact I just might lose…But I doubt it. I smirked…. "Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-senpai."

I hit a Cool Drive as a serve…that's definitely new… Guess I really want to win. But there's no way he'll…oh shit he returned it…

"6 games to Love. Guess you have to do what I want for 24 hours."

"Hey where does it say 24 hours!"

"It is implied that it's for a full day, which implies that it's 24 hours. Now come on we're going shopping."

Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review…I'll try to update soon…that is if anyone is reading this. I love Thrill Pair!


	2. Only One

Love Game Love GameOnly One…

Warnings: I don't own Fuji Syuusuke, as much as I love him, and I don't own any other Pot characters even though I'm in love with half of them. I mean they're HOT! I want at least one! Life isn't fair…sniffle…sniffle…warning includes sadist Fuji Syuusuke whom we all love and emotional Ryoma. Well as emotional as this ice prince is going to get. Extremely fluffy toward the end!

Ryoma: What do you mean by that?

Syuusuke: Nothing, Ryo-baby…hides handcuffs.

Ryoma: Someone… save me.

Tezuka: Fuji…50 laps for corrupting Echizen before he graduates

Fuji: Does that mean I can corrupt him after he graduates?

Tezuka and Ryoma simultaneously flinch…

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane Fuji-sempai, you'll have to catch me first.

Blows kiss and runs for his life.

Fuji: This will be fun )

Tezuka: I got careless didn't I?

Eiji: Hoi Hoi! Tezuka got careless!

Oishi: Eiji! Tezuka might make you run laps! And you might trip and break your ankle! And then the hospital might have a full emergency room! So you might not be able to walk, or run, or play tennis or…

Eiji: Tezuka looks scary…nya.

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, Buchou.

Fuji: Mada Mada Daza, Ryo-baby (gives him a hug) I'm kidnapping you for a couple of weeks. I promise to have him back in time fore Nationals. But I can't promise that he'll be able to walk!

Oishi: Demu…but…demu…but…that's bad for his health!

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

This cannot be happening to me. I'm alone in a changing stall with the guy of my dreams, a much of way too Fuji-like clothes, and he's got his camera. I'm scared…I'm scared to death. Please, kami, please kami (god), please kami, let me make it through this alive.

"Ryo-baby…would you please change into this for me?"

"Yadda!" He was holding up a shirt that looked so tight, it would choke me…not that I understand why he would want me to try something like that on anyways…Fuji-senpai is so weird.

"Come on, Ryo-baby, I won the match didn't I?"

"Couldn't you pick a more reasonable request for me to do than to shop with you for 24 hours?" Unfortunately for me, Fuji-senpai seemed to be enjoying himself…a lot.

"That would ruin all the fun Ryo-baby!"

"Then at least stop calling me Ryo-baby…" I twitched. He smiled…damn that tensai!

"Yadda…" he wiggled a finger in front of my face. Then he threw the shirt at me and said, "Put on the wife beater Ryo-baby!" Wife beater?

"This thing is called a wife beater?"

"Of course! Now put it on or I might have to…"

"Yadda!" I ran into the other half of the changing stall, you know, the half behind the curtain. Then I curled into a ball and died.

"Hurry up, Ryo-baby! Do you need help? Because I could always help you get it on…"

"Yadda!" As tight as this "wife beater" thing looks, it was easy enough to get it on. Or maybe that was just the fact that…oh shit when did Fuji get in here?

"I thought you would need help getting a wife beater on, since you don't even know what it is." I resisted the urge to snort. I really tried to at any rate.

"You snort really cute, Ryo-baby." Why do I have to be cute? I can be hot, or sexy, but why do I have to be cute?

Fuji threw an entire outfit at me and forced me to change into it. And then again. And yet once more. By the time an hour had passed, I was staring at a pile of clothes…well actually two piles. Fuji dragged me to the counter and bought the pile of clothes that I didn't like. He even bought me one of those necklaces that he insisted Buchou had. Before we left, a certain tensai went through special pains to ensure that I would be tortured to the extreme. Which is to say he made me change into one of the outfits that I dreaded so much, and walk out of the store where there would actually be people. I shuddered.

"Do I have to?" I asked…even trying the Prodigy Pout that Fuji-sempai had mastered so long ago.

"Yes. Now go change!" He pushed me into the changing room again, and a groaned. What did I do to deserve this? As I walked out of the changing rooms with my hand at my neck, pretending to be choking, Fuji-sempai grabbed my hand and whispered one word…

"Run." I heard screams behind me as Fuji-sempai and I ran as though there were Inui Juice for the loser. Now I know why I'm supposed to run.

"Is that Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke from the tennis team?"

"OMG! They look so hot!"

I looked at Fuji-sempai; he had changed too. I wonder why. Oh well, at least the fan girls will leave me alone…well most of them.

"I think the short one looks cuter!" Sweat drop…

"Yeah, but he's always frowning. The taller one just keeps smiling. I think I'm in heaven!"

We made it out of the mall alive, and Fuji dropped the bomb on me.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"You mean there's more?!"

"Of course Ryo-baby…I'm taking you out on a date!" I knew he was probably just trying to scare me…but I couldn't help but wonder. Does this angel, could this angel, maybe just possibly like me?

"Judging from your smile I'm guessing I don't have a choice. Do I?"

"Actually you do. You get to choose where we're going next. But I'd advise you to hurry up, I think our fan girls just found us."

"Arcade!" I grabbed Fuji's hand. OMG I grabbed his hand? And totally ran for it. We made it to the arcade alive. Even though it's miles away from the mall. I blame Fuji.

"Saa…there's a hamburger place across the street, and an arcade over here. Where do you want to go first?" How can he not be breathless after that run?

"Hamburgers. And soda." He laughed. He has a nice laugh…and he's smiling genuinely for once too.

"Ne, Ryoma. How many tensai's do you think are on our team? I mean there's me…and I think you count as a child prodigy. Maa…Tezuka too. Hmm, is Eiji a tensai or just good at acrobatics?"

"There are three. You, Me, Buchou. Then there's a creep (Inui Juice), a snake (Fshhhh), a peach (Momo), a dual-personality power player (Taka), a really fast monkey (Eiji) and a motherhen (Oishi)." Fuji laughed again.

"I didn't know you could be so mean."

"I didn't know you could actually laugh…in fact I didn't know you could do anything but smile."

"I can play DDR." He dragged me over to the one machine in the whole arcade that I refuse to touch and threw in some quarters. "I'll play you," was all the tensai said before the music started and my feet started moving. I guess this beat was in my blood…or maybe more.

"Whoa look at those two go!"

"I know, they're really good. They haven't missed a beat."

"And they're totally in sync."

"Who are they?"

The music stopped and our hair stopped flying everywhere. Now I could finally see the screen. I had a feeling Fuji-sempai was thinking the same thing. When we looked up and saw that we had tied for first, we simultaneously reached into our pockets for more quarters and stuffed them in. "Re-match!"

"OMG! Those two are Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syuusuke!" I groaned. These guys care that much about the names? Geez… I heard Fuji laughing again. The same gorgeous laugh that I had grown to love within the last 24 hours, just as gorgeous as the angel himself, my Fuji Syuusuke. The angel without wings…the angel that I had grown to love, the angel that I would love for the rest of my life, the only thing I could ever care for this much, the only thing that I would never be able to have. I love you Fuji Syusuke.

And with that the DDR game stopped, Fuji and I simultaneously brushed our bangs out of our eyes, looked at the screen, smiled at one another, and grabbed more quarters. We were both desperate…desperate for this "shopping spree" to go on forever.

When we finally got off the DDR machine due to the fatigue that smiling has on your face, we grinned like idiots while grabbing Ponta for both of us before I realized how stupid and love-sick I looked and finally managed to stop grinning like a lunatic and instead settled for a mild Mada Mada Dane kind of smile. That was before I recognized that his smile, his real genuine smile, had not moved from his face since the beginning of our "date."

Please…I thought. Please, if possible, just give me one chance to make Fuji Syusuke love me. And Kami agreed.

"Ryoma…" Fuji started. "How did you like our date?" I nearly fainted, except he hadn't switched to Sadist Mode yet. Then…his question was sincere…or he was a better actor than that Monkey King. Damn…this love thing…it's too hard for me. Fuji must've noticed my confused state because he said the weirdest thing ever. "Life is a game of tennis. Love is the worst thing when it works against you, and the best thing when it works for you. Whether love means you're winning, or it means you have to try harder, the most important part is to admit that it's there. And I know for sure…that I love you Echizen Ryoma."

He kissed me. The angel of my dreams…for three full seconds…the magical number three. By the time I'd opened my eyes, or even realized that **he** was kissing me, Syusuke had already left. It is Syusuke now, isn't it? I glanced down at the paper.

_I've given you a question. One of life's hardest. When you find an answer…come tell me. Until then, I'll wait for you. Because you are still the only one that I can't have._


	3. My Everything

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's gorgeous characters. If you do, please give me a call becuase I desperately need at least one of them.

I tossed

I tossed. And I turned. Syusuke's words were bugging me.

What's more is…it sounded as though I wasn't going to be able to talk to him until I answered him.

Damn you Fuji Syusuke…for asking questions that no one can answer!

I flipped over my pillow. It was Syusuke's note… Yeah I know keeping it under my pillow is girly and all but it's the only place Oyaji doesn't put his magazines.

I glanced at the note…

I've given you a question. One of life's hardest. When you find an answer…come tell me. Until then, I'll wait for you. Because you are still the only one that I can't have.

I still couldn't answer it…and it bugged me beyond belief.

I stared at Syusuke's meticulous handwriting…with all its perfect slants, curves, lines, for a few seconds before folding it up carefully and going back to sleep.

I was in for a long day…

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

I showed up to morning practice late as usual. As usual, Buchou pretended not to notice. He, of all people, knew by now not to get involved with Syusuke. But honestly…those two match so well that if I didn't have a major huge crush on Syusuke I'd be hooking him up with Buchou…

Wait…I have a major huge crush on Syusuke?

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

I entered my classroom confused…lost, and partially angry. Syusuke didn't show up to morning practice…and Kikumaru-sempai said that "Fujiko" didn't even show up for homeroom!

By the time lunch came, my anger had dissolved into worry. If Syusuke wasn't avoiding, and those chances were enormous but still, if he wasn't avoiding me then there had to be some other reason he wasn't at school…right?

"Echizen." Tezuka stated. I turned to face him.

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

"Fuji just called. He has the flu. And someone needs to bring him the homework. I'd ask Kikumaru but Yumiko specified that he's been asleep the whole day and would prefer that he stay that way."

Kikumaru-senpai pouted…and whined…and ran to Oishi-sempai. I'm beginning to think Buchou's a sadist too… I smirked.

"Did you learn from the best too?" I asked him, as I piled up Syusuke's homework and stuffed it into the extra folder that I knew I was supposed to use for one of my classes but I couldn't remember which.

I could've sworn that Buchou smiled…just for a fraction of a second. "The very best…been tortured too long, it's rubbing off." He whispered. Nobody else heard (due to Kaidoh and Momoshiro fighting, but it was loud enough to make me crack up.

For the rest of the day everyone (excluding Tezuka) just stared at me.

At least Inui was a bit better, he actually said "Iie…Data," every few seconds. Kikumaru and Momoshiro just gaped. Kaidoh mentally stared…I could feel it.

And Oishi and Taka had taken to being motherhen personalities together so that they'd be harder to stop. Before, Taka would just silently worry while Oishi worried out loud, now it took Tezuka and Eiji to get the motherhen people to shut up.

And Tezuka wasn't talking. He was mentally chuckling…sadist!

I stormed out of the room mere minutes later with the excuse of having to deliver Syusuke's homework…of course, I had to call Syusuke by his last name but that was fine for now.

Then I realized…I have to face Syusuke already?!

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

I felt utterly defeated as I trudged over to Syusuke's house. I got this feeling that Buchou planned this…well I can't say for sure but it felt better to be able to blame someone. I smiled, Syusuke always found a way to shake of the blame. And when he wanted to, he could always project the blame onto someone else.

I could totally see Syusuke doing that to Mizuki.

I rang the doorbell hopeful that Syusuke might not be home…oh wait, he's sick. That's why I'm here to begin with!

Yumiko opened the door and motioned to come in…quietly.

I stepped inside the house to see a sleeping Syusuke. I sighed…now I have to wait for him to wake up…because it'd be really rude to just dump his homework here and run without seeing him. Yeah that's it. It's totally not because he looks adorable sleeping. And it's definitely not because I'm desperately in love with him.

I felt like banging my head against the wall. Of all people why did I have to fall in love with Fuji Syusuke?

I realized…

Syusuke was awake, smiling, and about to ask why I'm banging my head against the wall.

I'm in love with him…

I don't think I can tell him

I have to tell him

He has gorgeous eyes…wait they're open?!

I scrambled back up and muttered a good morning.

He smiled and said, "Sun's really bright today huh? At 5:41 PM…"

Oh shit. Good morning?

"Yeah, but you just woke up!" I argued.

"Then should I start wearing sunglasses to sleep?" He smiled. He was…really pretty.

"Your eyes are always closed anyways," I said flopping onto his bed. "You really should open them more often sempai."

In my head, I said I love you. What he heard was a mumble. I sighed. He probably dismissed it as a "Mada Mada Dane."

"I'm really sorry, Ryo-baby." He said. "I can't believe I missed the first day! I mean I didn't get to see your face all confused and flustered."

I looked at him. And I decided right then and there never to fall in love with an angel ever again…well supposing this one lets me live.

I stared at the beauty before me and asked him if he understood the homework. He asked if I was crazy.

"Ryo-baby, I'm a tensai! Since when do tensai's need to actually **understand** the homework?" He stared at me a while longer…

"I'm fine!" I answered before he could ask. And then promptly barged out.

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

I knew…

I was madly in love with this tennis tensai…

Damn you oyaji. The two things I got from you were tennis (I could have gotten it from Okaa-san!) and your damn arrogance.

I'll never be able to tell him…will I? I stared at the door I had just barged through. I was now desperately searching for an excuse to go back in. Yumiko-san noticed, and motioned for me to come in…and then she winked.

"Don't worry. I put some sleeping pills in his water, he looked so tired but he couldn't sleep!"

I was surprised at how Yumiko knew that Syusuke was the problem with this. I felt betrayed that Syusuke would have told his sister **everything.**

"Yumiko-san…"

"Yumiko-chan. Please. I'll feel old if you call me anything else…unless you want to skip all the Yumiko stuff and call me nee-chan." She winked.

I coughed.

"Umm, Yumiko…chan. Did Syusuke tell you everything?"

"Nope, it's just that when you've known Syusuke fro as long as I have…he becomes way too obvious. And you're really not that much better. The way you look at him with those eyes…"

"Yumiko-chan!"

"What?"

"You'll wake Syusuke up!"

"Wait…I just noticed. It's Syusuke already?"

I blushed. She caught me…didn't she?

I nodded and pulled my cap down as far as it could go.

Yumiko started laughing like crazy. "No wonder Syusuke outoto likes you so much! You're so cute! Ka-wai-i!" She said, wagging a finger in my face. I didn't know whether I should feel humiliated, embarrassed, or…happy.

Yeah, I guess I'm pretty relieved that Yumiko approves of me…or at least somewhat approves of me.

"Oh, it's just because Yuuta was already stolen by Mizuki so I have to take Syusuke's mind off it first and then I get to torture Mizuki myself. Otherwise Syusuke will just kill him. I won't get to do anything!" Yumiko whined when I told her about my relief over being accepted.

She smiled. "I'm glad I could make you feel better. I only wish I could do the same for him."

I smirked confidently. "Leave that part to me." I knew I had to tell him sooner or later…and besides, he already said he liked me right? So it's safe for me to love him right? I hoped so as I wandered into his room for the second time that day.

He was asleep, adorably asleep… and pouting too. Who knew Syusuke could do the Prodigy Pout even when he's asleep?

I barely stopped myself from jumping him…probably because I had the strange feeling that I'd end up uke. Stupid Syusuke!

I walked up to Syusuke and sat by his side…I wanted to stay here forever. He was…my gorgeous…seme? In three instants he was awake and on top of me. He smiled.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure that if I was getting raped, then I would still be seme. After all I've got a reputation to keep." I stood there with bugged out eyes and a terrified look to my face.

"You thought someone was raping you…and the only thing you insist on is that you're seme? Syusuke you really are strange!"

"You called me Syusuke!" I blushed.

"Yeah. You want me to call you Fuji-sempai?" I pulled my cap down.

"Syusuke is fine." He said…his voice suddenly icy cold.

"Umm…Syusuke, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine!" he was smiling again…Maybe he actually wants to be more than a sempai.

"Umm…Syusuke?"

"Saaa?"

"Nevermind."

"Your no fun." He pushed me against the bed… "No fun at all."

"Syusuke!"

"Saaa?"

"Get off me."

"Later."

Yumiko stepped into the room moments later…with me pushed on the bed and Syusuke lightly sleeping on top of me. She smiled and left for a few moments…maybe Yumiko's better than her brothers. One can't play tennis and the other is sadist…

Click.

Or maybe not. If I ever get my hands on that camera….

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was asleep with my everything.

It's not over yet peoples I'm thinking at least 2 more chappies so please keep those reviews rolling in!


	4. You Love Me, Right?

Disclaimer: Contrary to my belief, I still do not own PoT. I think I'll go cry my heart out and eat about a billion pounds of strawberry ice cream now. Oh, don't own Victoria's Secret etiher.

And I'm really sorry about the ridiculously slow updates…on all my stories. Sometimes, I just forget I even have stories and faithful readers and reviewers waiting for me update them.

Anyways, I'm updating this story first purely because someone reviewed this one recently so go ahead and thank my reviewers because it's just about the only reason I chose to update this before From the Beginning (which I'm going to TRY and update next)

At any rate, thank you to readers, reviewers, drifters who accidentally clicked this page on accident, and all! I hope you enjoy!

I awoke the next morning, to Syusuke breathing in my ear.

"Baka! Can you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?" I stared at my sempai, my perverted, annoying sadistic sempai. The same perverted, annoying sadistic sempai that I fell in love with.

"Saa…that depends. But you're really too cute in your sleep! It makes you want to hug you." Syuusuke pulled me even closer, literally squishing me.

"Syuusuke…you aren't allowed to be around Kikumaru-sempai anymore," I choked out. Actually, I was rather curious whether Eiji-sempai influenced Syuusuke, or Syuusuke influenced Eiji-sempai. Either way, Syuusuke better let go soon or I'm going to faint, go unconscious, whatever you want to call it.

"Nee, Ryo-baby," I shuddered, Syuusuke really knows how to make up nicknames huh? "Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

I jumped back. "Iie!" I did not want to go shopping. And I did not want to go shopping with Syuusuke, who would probably dress me up complete with lipstick and stuff, ever. Period. For just about eternity.

"Nande?" Syuusuke looked at me, with open eyes, and a Prodigy Pout. Not fair.

"It's your punishment." I replied, as I mentally thought of things to punish Syuusuke for. Come on, I need to blame something on him, otherwise I'm going to have to go shopping with Seigaku's Sadist!

"For what?" Syuusuke asked promptly. Why couldn't he play nice-nice and give me some time to think?

"For teaching Buchou to be a sadist," I replied, automatically. Oops, did I just say…for Buchou…sadist…teach.

Syuusuke laughed. "I didn't teach him, I was just the bad influence. You're going shopping with me." He opened his eyes, to say "or else." I shuddered…Syuusuke was scary.

LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME-LOVEGAME

Of all places. Of all people. Of all the ways to punish me for whatever I did wrong.

Atobe Keigo stood in front of me. Standing in an extremely pompous manner, he said his so-called catch phrase, "I am Ore-sama. Be awed by my prowess."

I had started walking away when he said ore. Why did we have to run into Monkey King…in a mall…next to Victoria's Secrets!

"What are you doing here anyways?" I yelled at the Monkey King. He was starting to give me a headache…

"This store smelled good. So I walked over here. What about you?"

I stared at Atobe for a few minutes before replying to that. It smells good? Ugh… "Fuji Syuusuke." I said, as though that were enough to explain anything. Apparently it was because Atobe nodded for a few moments before grabbing my hand and leading the way. Unfortunately, I didn't know where he was leading, and I got the funny feeling I didn't want to know either.

"What are you doing, Monkey King!" I yelled. The pompous idiot paused, as though he thought he wasn't doing anything wrong. Actually, I don't think he thought he ever did anything wrong.

This is absolutely terrible. I don't understand why Syuusuke thinks its fun to eat tons of sugar, smell like apples and vanilla aka smell like a girl, and window shop. Actually, he went into half of the stores he swore he would only window shop at. And I'm holding almost all of the bags…

Syuusuke had insisted on holding one of the boxes, so he picked up a pair of shoes he had decided would look good on his sister and took it off the top of the pile. The pile which was now taller than I was.

"Syuusuke! I can't see where I'm going! Maybe we could go home now?"

"Mou you're no fun, ochibi-chan," Syuusuke smiled. "And besides, it's your own fault for being short."

I glared at him. He laughed. I guess I've learned his evil "you're going to die" look. Or, in French, "prepare mourrir" look. Don't ask me where the accent marks go, I forget all the time.

"Why do I have to go shopping with you anyways?" Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say.

"But don't you loooooooovvvvveeeeeeee me Ryo-baby?" As a matter of fact, I did. But I wasn't going to say it anytime soon. "You love me, right? Right?"

I gave him my best Sanada-glare. "If I say no, will you leave me alone?"

He smiled. "Of course not. If Ryo-baby doesn't love me, I'll just have to make him love me!" And of course, without giving me any time to respond to that, and without noticing that I was still carrying his giant pile of purchases, Syuusuke proceeded to drag me to his sister's car. Which he stole, of course.

Life with a Fuji is always so hard…and unpredictable…and somewhat amusing. I chuckled. "Mou…don't laugh at me Ryo-chan! It's not my fault the bags are too big!"

"Maybe if you didn't buy the entire store…"

"Are you kidding me? It's the big semi-annual sale time! I got a bunch of really nice smelling stuff from that one store…umm something Bath Works."

"Fuji." He looked at me, with his slightly hurt eyes staring into my currently cold ones. "If you do not stuff all your junk into that tiny car, climb in, and take me away from this hellhole, you can forget about 'Ryo-baby' every 'loving' you. Got it?"

He smiled. Good news for the yaoi fan girls. Very, very, very, bad news for me. "Does that mean I have permission to take you anywhere I want?" Gulp. Why do I hate it when I'm right?

So it's short. I'm power updating.

Besides…if I focus long enough , I'll get loop through all my stories and you'll have another update as soon as someone reminds me that I have a story waiting to updated.

Oh…if you ever feel like I'm taking too long, feel free to spam my e-mail inbox with nasty letters threatening who knows what if I don't update.

I love you all! Cookies and Ryo-baby teddy bears for all my reviewers! Items are non-existent so grab them while you can!


End file.
